Middle-Earth Moments
by Yugiyasha96
Summary: A collection of one-shots with different characters of Middle-Earth. Some are in line with the books/movies and some are "What-If" fics. Hope you enjoy. Please Rate and Review!
1. Garden

**So, I know this story completely disregards the proper timeline for Legolas' and Aragorn's lives but it was just a fluffy one shot I thought up. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as this is my first complete story. If you like it, maybe I'll add more one shots to this. Review and tell me what you want me to write. Thanks for reading!**

"Greetings, Thranduil!"

The ElvenKing turned from where he was giving his horse over to the grooms and smiled at his approaching friend.

"Greetings, Elrond", he replied, coming and grasping the dark-haired elf's shoulder. "It has been too long, mellon nin."

"Indeed", Elrond said with a laugh. "I am very happy you chose to come here for a few weeks. We have much discuss."

Suddenly a golden flash peeked out from behind Thranduil's cloak only to disappear behind the tall elf once again. Thranduil chuckled and turned to lift something up into his arms.

"Elrond, I would like for you to meet my son, Legolas."

Elrond smiled at the shy little elfling that clung tightly to Thranduil's neck.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my prince."

Legolas smiled shyly back but didn't attempt to release his hold on his father. Suddenly, Thranduil caught a glimpse of unruly dark curls peeking out from behind Elrond's robes.

"Estel, what have I told you about hiding from guests", Elrond sighed.

He reached behind himself as well and lifted up a small human boy in his arms.

"Thranduil, this is my son, Estel. His family was killed by orcs some time ago and he has come to live with us."

"It is good to meet you", Thranduil said, smiling at the child.

The young human smiled shyly back. Not unlike how his own son greeted strangers, Thranduil thought to himself.

"Well now, since we have all been introduced, let us go inside", Elrond said. "I am sure you are weary from your travels, Thranduil, and I had a cask of the best Dorwinian brought up for your arrival."

"You certainly have not forgotten my tastes, mellon nin", Thranduil laughed as he followed the peredhel inside.

A few hours later, Legolas was wandering around Imladris. He had enjoyed a glass of berry juice while his father and Elrond had their wine. He quickly grew tired of the adult conversations, however, and begged to explore this large, new place. Thranduil had been hesitant at first, but Elrond insisted the elfling be given reign to explore.

"Believe me, Thranduil, there is not a bit of trouble that your little one could get into that my twin terrors have not done a thousand times before", Elrond had chuckled. "Though I doubt he will get into any trouble at all. He is a very well-mannered elfling."

"Very well", Thranduil had agreed. "Legolas, you are to stay within the house or within sight of it at all times. Be back when the sun touches the horizon for dinner."

The elfling had readily agreed and skipped off to start exploring his new surroundings. Now he was already growing bored of the house. It wasn't long before he found a large balcony with a tree branch hanging over it. He giggled and jumped into the huge oak tree. The tree murmured in happiness at having the little one in its boughs, making Legolas giggle again. He nimbly jumped from branch to branch and tree to tree, happily playing in their limbs like he did in the gardens in Greenwood. He suddenly skidded to a stop and peered down at something he spotted on the forest floor below. Where there had been only leaves from past winters, there was suddenly a small garden with brightly colored flowers, stone paths, and a small creek running nearby. The elfling's eyes lit up at the pretty sight and he swung down out of the tree to investigate his discovery. He loved helping the gardeners in Greenwood and would spend hours in the flowerbeds or greenhouses, tending to the plants. He could tell that someone put a lot of love and care into this small garden. The plants were weeded, watered, and fertilized and the stone paths kept free of vines and dead leaves. He did see that many of the dead flowers had yet to be removed from the plants, so he set right to work trimming them back for whoever owned this garden.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The shouted question startled Legolas and he whirled around just in time to see a mass of black curls tackle him roughly to the ground. The poor elfling was so surprised that the little attacker easily pinned him to the ground, breathing hard in anger. Legolas quickly saw that the boy was Estel, Lord Elrond's son.

"What are you doing here", the boy shouted again. "This my nana's garden. I made it just for her."

"I…I am sorry", Legolas whimpered. "I was just p…playing in the trees and saw it. I did not mean to hurt anything."

"Then why were you picking her flowers", Estel growled.

"I was not. I was just removing the dead ones."

Estel quickly looked up where Legolas had been kneeling and did only see dead flowers laying on the ground. He seemed to calm down a little then and let Legolas up from the ground. The elfling didn't hesitate to scramble away from the human and watch him with wary eyes. Estel brushed himself off and went to work finishing what Legolas had started, expecting the elfling to leave. Legolas however, simply sat with his back against a tree, watching the human work.

"Why do you not like others to see this place", Legolas asked after a long while. "Doesn't your nana like to show it to people?"

"She can't", Estel mumbled. "The orcs sent her and Ada to Mandos. I wanted to make this garden to remember her."

Legolas bit his lip against the tears that rose in his eyes, as he remembered his own nana who had recently been killed by orcs.

"They sent my nana there too", Legolas murmured.

Estel turned and regarded the sad elfling before him with eyes that reflected a similar pain.

"You lost your nana too", he asked softly.

Legolas nodded as the tears finally left his eyes. Estel stood and quietly padded over to Legolas. He sat beside the elfling and looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry", he said, gently.

"I am sorry for you too. And I am sorry I meddled in your garden."

"You didn't know and you were just trying to help", Estel said quickly. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I just never want this place hurt."

"I understand", Legolas said, smiling at the human. "Why did you want to plant a garden for her?"

"She loved gardens and plants. I would always help her. I liked making the plants grow. Do you have a garden for your nana?"

"No, I never thought about it before. Maybe when Ada and I go home, I can make her one."

"I have an idea", Estel said suddenly. "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

With that, Estel ran off into the woods. Legolas cocked his head in curiosity when the boy returned minutes later with a cart full of rocks, dirt, and bulbs.

"Can you help me build another bed over here", Estel asked, pointing to a spot a little separate from the main garden.

Legolas nodded and together they arranged the rocks carefully in a circle. They built it up about two feet high and stuffed soft clay in the cracks to make it sturdy.

"What was your nana's favorite color", Estel asked when they finished filling the bed with dirt.

"She always said green like the leaves and blue like mine and Ada's eyes."

Estel nodded and then picked out four bulbs that had already started sprouting a bit.

"Here", he said, handing them to Legolas. "This is your spot in our garden now. These will grow into big leafy plants and light blue flowers. You can take care of them when you're here and I'll take care of them for you when you're not."

Legolas stared at the offered plants for a long while, not moving an inch.

"But, this is your nana's garden", he finally whispered.

"I know. But you lost your nana too. I think my nana would like it if we shared this special place together."

Legolas' eyes teared yet again and he leaned forward to hug Estel gently.

"Hannon le, mellon nin", he whispered through choked sobs.

"Glassen, mellon nin", Estel replied, hugging the elfling back.

They both carefully planted the flowers in the new bed and then Legolas helped Estel trim back the remaining plants in his section of the garden. By the time they finished, the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon.

"We should go", Estel said finally. "It is almost time for dinner and Ada gets mad at me when I'm late."

Legolas nodded and together he and Estel headed out into the trees and back toward Imladris.

"Estel, I know that is your secret garden, but could we show my ada tomorrow. I know he would love to see Nana's spot."

"I suppose. My ada knows and so do my brothers. As long as he doesn't tell anyone it would fine."

"He will not if we ask him not to", Legolas assured him.

Just then, they rounded a corner and bumped directly into Thranduil and Elrond as they both were looking for their children.

"Legolas Thranduilion! What in Arda have you been doing?! You are absolutely filthy!"

Legolas looked down and gulped when he saw the mud and grass stains on his clothes and the caked dirt on his hands. He also looked back and saw he had left muddy prints from his boots all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ada", he murmured.

Elrond chuckled from where he had picked up Estel to stop the trail of mud from his own son.

"Well I suppose dinner will just have to wait a while, mellon nin. I believe our children are in dire need of a bath."

"Most certainly! Come along now, Legolas."

Thranduil scooped Legolas up in his arms as well and swept him off to their private bathing chambers.

"Ion nin, I simply cannot imagine what you have been doing to become so incredibly filthy", Thranduil exclaimed as he scrubbed the dirt from Legolas' hair.

"Are you angry with me, Ada", Legolas asked, sorrow clear in his voice.

"Of course not, ion nin! But I do wish you would tell me what exactly you were getting into."

"Can I show you instead?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. As soon as you are clean, we must meet Lord Elrond for dinner."

Soon the elfling was clean and dressed in proper clothes. The meal was delicious and they enjoyed their time with their friends. Thranduil and Elrond were shocked at how close their two children seemed to be already. It was like they had known each other for years, not hours. All too soon for Legolas' and Estel's liking, it was time for bed.

"Tomorrow Ada has promised to go look at our garden", Legolas whispered to Estel.

"Let's do it after breakfast then. That way we can spend all day in the garden."

The elfling readily agreed and they bade each other good night. Legolas slept wonderfully that night. His elven dreams were filled with wonderful visions of tending beautiful flowers with his naneth. The next morning, Legolas was more than excited. He hurried through his breakfast along with Estel and then waited impatiently for Thranduil to finish his own. Finally, they headed out to Estel's secret garden. They stepped in the little glade and Thranduil survey the small garden with high regard. He was impressed that the human had done such a good job on it.

"This is very beautiful, Estel! You have done a wonderful job caring for these plants."

"Hannon le", Estel said shyly.

"Here is what I wanted you to see, Ada", Legolas said pulling his father over to the small circle. "Estel and I made this yesterday. He planted this garden for his nana and he let me plant flowers here for my nana too."

Thranduil felt his throat constrict at the mention of his wife and he knelt next to the small garden, gently fingering the tender green shoots that barely poked above the ground.

"Ada, do you like it", Legolas asked hesitantly.

Thranduil turned and embraced his elfling closely. "I love it, ion nin. It is such a beautiful thing to do for your nana."

Legolas smiled and hugged his father back.

"Estel, I know how much this garden means to you", Elrond said with a smile. "I am very proud of your generosity and kindness toward Legolas in giving him a part of it."

"Aye, thank you so much, Estel", Thranduil echoed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "It very beautiful. Rest assured that you secret will safe with me. I shall only come here with Legolas. No others."

"Hannon le, aran nin."

Thranduil smiled again at the human and turned back to the small garden.

" _You would be so proud with your son, meleth nin"_ , he thought.

And Thranduil would swear to this day that in that moment his dear wife was right there with him in the beautiful garden so carefully planted in her honor.

The End

Elvish terms:

Ada - Dad

Nana - Mom

Hannon le – Thank you

Mellon nin – My friend

Glassen – You're welcome

Meleth nin – My love

Aran nin – My king


	2. Musings

**Hey everyone! Here's another little friendship one-shot that popped into my head. Glorfindel and Erestor are my unfortunate victims this time. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the support on my last one-shot. I truly love reading any and all comments so please tell me what you think. I plan to keep writing these one-shots when ideas come to mind if y'all like them (Yes, I'm Southern and I say 'y'all'. I own it). Thanks again for all the support. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: This story is NOT slash. I will never write anything intended to be slash.**

He was supposed to annoy me. At least that's what everyone thought.

And yet, somehow, his loud, boisterous, and highly unorganized personality had wormed its way into my formerly closed off heart. How it had happened, I can't be sure, and yet I am so very glad it did.

Usually.

But now seeing him stretched out in front of me, barely moving, barely breathing, I almost miss the blissful protection that being closed off to others afforded me. I always cared about those of my race, as would any good elf, however it was never this personal. Now, it felt as though I had been right there on the battlefield with him. Every drop of sweat that fell from his fevered brow was like fierce blow. Every twitch of pain, an arrow to the chest. Every ragged breath, a knife to the heart.

I sighed as I changed the cold compress that lay across his brow. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be signing paper after endless paper all alone in my office while he celebrated the latest victory his patrol had won over the orcs that always sought to find the last homely house. Then, when the moon was full and high, we were supposed to meet in the gardens and take a long walk so he could brag about his battle victories while I chided him about safety and I could brag about the diplomatic victories I won over the ever-obstinate Blue Mountain Dwarves while he chided me about pushing myself too hard and having no fun.

That was how this evening was supposed to have gone. He wasn't supposed to have received a poor estimation about the size of an approaching orc band from a scout just out of training. He wasn't supposed to have ridden out of Imladris' gates with a patrol of a mere twenty warriors only to encounter over a hundred orcs. He wasn't supposed to have jumped in the path of a poisoned arrow to protect the young warrior who failed to see it. I wasn't supposed to have watched as he was drug back through the gates on a litter, barely alive. I wasn't supposed to have watched anxiously from the doorway as Lord Elrond struggled to keep him breathing, stop the bleeding, and combat the poison. I wasn't supposed to be sitting here now watching him struggle for his life, feeling like I was experiencing his every pain personally.

I sighed again and slipped my fingers between his, wincing slightly as heat radiated even from them. He mumbled softly in his sleep and his eyes roamed beneath their lids. I squeezed his hand a bit tighter, gently hushing him. Then, to my immense relief his eyes cracked open and he stared up me.

"Keep frowning like that…and your face will get stuck…in that shape", the Marchwarden murmured, cracking an all too familiar grin.

"Indeed? At least then I will be assured not to look like you", I sniffed, yet inside my heart was nearly singing with joy to hear his voice and see his smile.

He chuckled softly, though it quickly turned into a gasp of pain.

"Glor! Are you in pain", I asked.

He nodded and I stood, telling him I would go fetch Lord Elrond. A hand gripping my sleeve stopped me and I turned back to the golden-warrior.

"Don'…go…'Restor", he murmured. "He'll come back…soon anyway."

I smiled and sat back down, this time on the side of the bed, and took his hand again. True to his prediction, Lord Elrond soon came back with a pain-killing and sleeping draught. How he knows exactly what to have before he's even seen the patient is beyond me. There is a reason he's the best healer in Arda I suppose. Soon, the warrior was asleep again, but his breaths came easier now and the lines of pain that had marred his face had eased. I didn't move though. I didn't move through the whole night. Was it harder to be open and personal to someone rather than stay in my own little world? Did this particular someone annoy me to the ends of Middle-Earth and back again on a good day?

Yes.

And I would not have it any other way.

 **Please review! I read all of them and will respond to all I can!**


	3. Sick

**Wow two chapters in two days, I really got bit by the writing bug this weekend y'all. Anyway, this is another little Estel and little Legolas fic. Once again, I know this completely disregards the appropriate timeline for their lives, but it has allowed for some cute ideas. This one is a sequel to "Garden" but can be read alone and still make sense. Enjoy as always and please review. Updates might be farther between since I go back to work tomorrow, but I'll do my best to update as often as the inspiration strikes.**

Legolas slowly blinked his eyes awake and smiled into the sun beams that fell on his face. He glanced over at Thranduil who slept beside him in their shared room and gently eased his small body out of bed so he wouldn't wake his ada. If he was quiet, he could probably have some time to play with Estel before breakfast. He and Lord Elrond's human son had become fast friends and spent hours upon hours playing together. They especially liked to spend time working in the garden they dedicated to their nanas, both of whom had been killed by orcs years before. They had already had many picnics there with their adas and Estel's big brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas quietly got dressed and tiptoed out of the room. Once he was safely out in the halls, the elfling sprinted off in the direction of Estel's room. Just as he rounded the corner, he very nearly ran into Lord Elrond who was leaving with an empty cup. Just from the small of the lingering residue, Legolas could tell it had contained something far from pleasant.

"Pardon me, Lord Elrond", Legolas said, bowing.

The lord had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the very grown up gesture coming from such a little elf. It was quite adorable. "Not at all, my little prince. Are you off to Estel's room again this morning?"

"Aye", Legolas said cheerfully. "I hope we can play in our garden again today!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be possible today, tithen pen."

Legolas' smile instantly faded and he looked sadly up at Lord Elrond. "Why not?"

"Because unfortunately Estel has taken ill and won't be able to go outside…Legolas what is wrong!?"

At the mention of his human friend being sick, Legolas' eyes filled with tears that spilled over his cheeks and he began whimpering softly. Elrond's fatherly instincts immediately took over and he scooped the distraught elfling into his arms and held him close.

"Legolas, what has caused you to be upset", Elrond asked again.

"Many elves that get sick at home d…die", Legolas sniffed. "I do not want…Estel to d…die, hir nin!"

" _Oh, Elrond, you are a very foolish elf",_ the lord chided himself. _"Of course, the lad won't understand sickness apart from the poisoned warriors that come back from battle!"_

"You need not fear that, tithen pen", Elrond explained gently. "Estel's sickness is not caused from orc or spider poison like the warriors in your home are sometimes afflicted with. Humans' bodies are simply susceptible to falling ill, for no reason at times, but it is not deadly."

Legolas sniffed and looked Elrond in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Most definitely, tithen pen", Elrond said, setting the elfling back on his feet. "I promise Estel will feel just fine in a couple of days."

"Does that mean I can't see him", Legolas asked sadly.

"Nay, it only means you must play quiet indoor games and let Estel sleep if he wants to. It is always very boring for him to be stuck in bed when he's sick and having another child to play with will make him very happy."

Legolas nodded, his smile returning, and skipped off down the hall to Estel's room. He knocked softly on the door and opened it when a very stuffy voice answered. The room was very warm from the fire that blazed brightly, the only source of light in the room as the drapes were drawn. Legolas could barely make out an Estel-sized lump in the bed that was huddled under the covers. The lump shifted and Estel's head peaked out from the covers. His eyes brightened momentarily upon seeing his friend but then saddened when he remembered he wouldn't be able to play outside with Legolas today. Not knowing that Legolas had spoken to his father, he assumed the elf wouldn't want to stay inside all day with a sick human.

"Bordig, Legolas", Estel sniffed.

"Morning, Estel", Legolas replied, climbing carefully onto the large bed.

"I caddot play outside today. I'b sick."

"I know", Legolas said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Estel blinked in surprise. "Thed why did you cobe here? Wouldd't you rather play outside with the other elfligs?"

"No. Then who would play with you?"

Estel's face instantly broke into a huge smile and he hugged Legolas. "Thank you. bellon did."

"Of course! What do you want to do first?"

For the next several hours, they played game after game together. For the first time ever, Estel didn't mind being sick so much. It wasn't bad if someone was there with him that he could play with. Not long before lunch, however, Estel started to yawn and his eyelids drooped.

"Maybe you should take a nap, Estel", Legolas said, remembering what Lord Elrond had told him.

"I s'pose", the human murmured. "Will you leave though?"

"I don't have to. Can I play with your animals while you sleep?"

Estel nodded. He was just happy he would have his friend there when he woke up. The boy crawled under the covers and dropped off to sleep in seconds. Elrond came in with Legolas' and Estel's lunch not long after. He smiled when he saw his son asleep and Legolas stretched out on the floor, very quietly playing with Estel's wooden toy animals. The elfling looked up when Elrond entered and smiled at him, his stomach growling when he smelled the soup and Lembas bread Elrond had brought for them both. Legolas quickly got up and scampered eagerly over to the lord.

"Legolas, you do not have to stay here while Estel sleeps", Elrond said, handing the elfling his lunch. "Why do you not go out and play with other elflings for a while?"

"No thank you, hir nin", Legolas said. "I told Estel I would not leave so we can play some more when he wakes up. He would be sad if I broke my promise and I do not want him to be sick and sad at the same time."

Elrond again found himself having to bite inside his mouth to keep from laughing at the elfling's completely innocent and childlike reasoning.

" _If only adults thought like that more often",_ Elrond thought. Out loud he said, "Yes I think Estel would be very sad if you were not here when you said you would be. Would you like a book to read?"

"No thank you. I like playing with Estel's wooden animals. He told me I could."

"Very well, I shall come back to check on you in a bit. Estel will need to take his medicine soon."

The Lord quietly swept out of the room and shut the door soundlessly behind him. Legolas had only taken a few bites of his lunch when Estel heaved a huge yawn and blinked his eyes open. He saw Legolas sitting at the small table in the room eating and he smiled, leaping from bed and going over to place where his own lunch sat.

"You stayed!", he exclaimed happily.

"Of course. I said I would. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm not stuffy anymore and I'm hungry. Ada says a good appetite means you're getting better!"

"Good! Maybe you won't have to stay inside too long."

Estel nodded his agreement around a mouthful of soup and bread. The two finished their lunch quickly and were again playing a game when Elrond came back to check on them.

"It is good to see you up, ion nin", he said as he stepped through the door.

Estel smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but the words died on his lips and he frowned when he saw the cup of tea Elrond was holding. "Ada, don't make drink that tea again, PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, ion nin, but you must if you want to go outside again soon. You do want to play with Legolas outside again, don't you?"

"Yes", Estel mumbled getting to his feet.

"I have an idea!", Legolas piped up suddenly. "Estel, what's your favorite drink in the world?"

"Strawberry juice", Estel answered without hesitation.

"Close your eyes and pretend the tea is a big glass of strawberry juice. Then drink it all at once but don't stop thinking about the juice."

Estel looked suspicious but figured it couldn't make the medicine taste any worse. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking only about the taste of strawberry juice just like Legolas said. With one swift gulp, he downed the medicine but only thought about the taste of juice. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the tea hadn't tasted quite so bad this time.

"Thanks Legolas", he said. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Very good suggestion, Legolas", Elrond said as he cleared the empty cup and lunch dishes. "I shall have to remember that the next time the twins are forced to take medicine. They are worse than Estel!"

The boys giggled and returned to their game while Elrond left them alone again. They played the rest of the afternoon and all too soon Elrond was again returning with their dinner, joined this time by Thranduil.

"ADA!" Legolas squealed, jumping into Thranduil's waiting arms.

"Hello, Chipmunk", Thranduil laughed, holding his elfling close. "Elrond told me you have been so kind and kept Estel company all day. I'm very proud of you, ion nin."

Legolas beamed at his father. "I had fun too! I would have felt terrible if Estel would have had to spend the day all alone."

Thranduil chuckled. "That was very thoughtful of you. Now I'm sure you're hungry after your long day of company keeping, aren't you?"

Legolas nodded and squirmed to get down. Thranduil set him on his feet and they all sat down and ate their dinner together. Afterward, Thranduil and Elrond talked quietly while Estel and Legolas played on the human's bed together. It wasn't long before the adults could no longer hear their children and they looked up to find them both asleep. Thranduil chuckled and gently scooped Legolas up in his arms.

"I think it is high time I got my little one off to bed," he said with a soft laugh.

"Aye, and Estel needs a good night's rest as well", Elrond murmured, tucking the covers around the boy. "He has improved so swiftly. I think Legolas' company was a better medicine than anything I could have made. A much more enjoyable one too I imagine. I would like to have a special gift sent to Legolas as thanks for his kindness. Look for it in the morning."

"That is kind of you, Elrond", Thranduil said. "Legolas will be thrilled."

The adults bade each other goodnight and Thranduil took his son to bed. The next morning a quiet knock sounded at the ElvenKing's door. He slipped quietly out of bed, opening the door only to find a wooden box sitting on the threshold. He cracked open the lid and grinned when he saw what the box contained. He made his way back over to the bed, gently shaking his son awake.

"Legolas, wake up, ion nin. Don't you want to see the present Lord Elrond sent for you?"

That woke the energetic elfling immediately. Legolas scrambled from the covers and nearly ripped the lid off the wooden box in his excitement. He squealed in delight when he saw what the box contained.

"Look, Ada! Just like Estel's!"

Thranduil nodded, chuckling, for there in the box was a set of carved animals exactly like the ones Estel had.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Lord Elrond came in upon Thranduil's call.

"Well, Legoals, how do you like your present", the lord asked, smiling

"I LOVE them", Legolas said, hugging Elrond firmly around the waist. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, tithen pen. I had to do something to thank you for helping take care of Estel yesterday. And I'm also happy to tell you that he is all better and excited to go outside with you again. Would you like to go fetch him?"

Legolas nodded. He quickly dressed, brushed his hair and grabbed an apple for breakfast before dashing out the door, his precious box of animals tucked firmly under his arm.

"That was very kind of you, Elrond", Thranduil said, clasping his friend's shoulder.

"Not nearly as kind as Legolas was to Estel yesterday", Elrond replied. "You have a very special elfling, Thranduil."

"I know that indeed, mellon nin."

Thranduil stepped outside and smiled as he saw Legolas and Estel race toward their garden. He did indeed have a VERY special elfling and he loved him with all his heart.

Elvish Dictionary

Ada - Dad

Nana - Mom

Tithen pen – Little one

Hir nin – My lord

Mellon nin (or as stuffy Estel says 'bellon did') – my friend

Ion nin – My son

 **Please Review! I would love to hear from everyone!**


	4. Reunion

**Hi everyone. So, I'm back again with another one shot. This one is Thranduil and Legolas centered after the War of the Ring. Please review! I love the feedback and would really appreciate some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited so far. I really appreciate the support. Happy 4** **th** **to everyone in the US and happy day to everyone else!**

The sun was shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze that blew softly against the lone traveler. The being pushed back the hood of his cloak and breathed deeply of the air that began to grow fragrant with the sweet scent of his forest home. Sunlight glinted off his rich golden hair and radiated around him, giving him an ethereal glow. The elf exhaled and his steps increased in speed. It had been so long. So long since he had ridden out of his beloved Greenwood, expecting a brief one week stay in Imladris to attend Elrond's council and then a swift two-day ride home to his trees, his people, and his adar. Instead, he had volunteered his services to the young Hobbit Ringbearer, fought beside his closest friends in three harrowing battles, travelled to the very gates of Mordor, and seen the great eye itself. He shuddered still to remember the feeling of such hate and evil from the place. Greenwood had faced its fair share of darkness, but nothing could ever come close to the pure malice of Sauron's hellhole.

The elf shook these memories off and instead concentrated on the ever-increasing scent of his home. Soon the tree line came into view on the horizon and he didn't hesitate but broke into a headlong sprint toward the trees he had known since birth, covering the nearly ten miles in half an hour. As soon as he reached his forest, he grabbed the nearest branch used his momentum to swing effortlessly into the branches. The moment he touched the tree it seemed awaken with pure delight.

" _Our prince is here",_ the tree murmured to its nearby companions. _"The ElvenPrince is returned to us once again!"_

The surrounding trees too came alive as they sensed their prince amongst them and they began a joyous song to celebrate the young elf's arrival.

"My friends, how I have longed for your song to flow in my ears once again", Legolas answered. "I have much to tell you, but it will have to wait for my heart yearns to return to my father. Do you know if he is well?"

" _He is saddened and tired, Prince",_ the tree answered. _"His heart misses you and his arms ache to hold you again. He needs his light to return to him so his soul can be reminded of joy. You must make haste to him immediately so his heart can be soothed."_

"Thank you, mellon nin. I will."

With that, Legolas took off through the boughs, leaping and swinging through the leaves as easily as if he was on a flat, cobbled pathway. His smile grew as he came nearer and nearer to the palace and his heart began to race with both excitement and nervousness. Would his father be happy to see him? Or would he be angry that he left so suddenly for so long? The elf abruptly stopped when his destination arose in front of him. His ears again heard the gentle singing of his people, his eyes again saw the faint lights of the palace, and his heart again felt the warmth of home. Legolas was suddenly overcome with emotion, several tears tracing lines down his cheeks. After all he had seen, all the death, the destruction, finally he was _home_. His heart still broke for the countless people who had lost loved ones, however, in that moment, he could also feel pure elation bubbling inside him that overwhelmed the sadness. For finally, he was back where he belonged. Unable to contain himself any longer, he leapt from the tree and ran into the courtyard of the palace. At once all activity stopped as the elves looked upon the intruder. Then just as quickly, a joyous cry erupted from all gathered and they converged on their prince in a great mass, hugging, weeping, singing. Legolas wept in joy and hugged all his friends and comrades, saying over and over again just how much he had missed them all.

"Your father will be beside himself with joy when he sees you, mellon nin", one of the elves said.

"Where is he?"

"In his study. He rarely comes out anymore. Ever since you left he has grown sadder and increasingly withdrawn. He needs you."

"I must go to him. I promise I will come back and tell everyone what has happened soon."

With that, Legoals raced into the halls. He navigated every twist and turn by memory, never doubting for a second where he was going in the twisting and crossing halls. Finally, he reached a set of large double doors with intricate carvings: the king's study. Swallowing his sudden fear, the elf quietly knocked and the polished wood.

"Come in", a weary voice answered.

Legolas hesitated, a shocked expression coming over his face. Could that weak, weary voice really belong to his ada, the ElvenKing? He didn't waste another moment, but instead quickly entered the dimly lit room. He stopped, frozen in his tracks when he saw his father. Thranduil sat hunched over his desk, his head resting on one hand and the other gripping a quill as he hastily read over and signed a document that lay in front of him. He didn't look up.

"What is it, Galion", Thranduil muttered. "I'm very busy."

The fact the Thranduil had not even sensed his son was testament alone to how tired and troubled he was. Legolas licked his suddenly dry lips and stepped forward. "Ada, it's me."

Thranduil's head flew up at his son's voice. He locked eyes with his child, freezing in place and barely even breathing.

"Ion nin", he finally croaked, barely a breath.

"Aye, Ada", Legolas said, biting his lips nervously and staring at the ground.

Thranduil suddenly released a strangled cry and leapt up. His chair crashed backward in his haste but he paid it no mind. He threw his arms around his only son and cried, kissing his face and running his hands down the long golden locks to convince himself this was not a dream. He pulled back and looked into his son's eyes, gently brushing back his hair.

"My son", he choked. "You have returned. My jewel, my light, my star you have finally returned to me."

"Aye, Ada", Legolas wept. "I'm home. I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't want to. I love you, Ada."

"Hush, hush", Thranduil soothed, pulling his son back to him. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, my Legolas. I am so very, very proud of you. I love you too, ion nin."

Legolas nestled himself into his father's robes. He was a fearsome warrior in battle, a strategic commander, and a wise prince. Yet right now, he knew he had to be none of those things. All he had to be in that moment was his ada's ion. He suddenly felt the tears start. He cried for the lives of his friends lost. He cried for the lives of his enemies that he taken with his sword and bow. He cried simply because for the first time in over a year, he didn't _have_ to be strong. Thranduil held his son just like he had when Legolas was but an elfling.

"I…I'm sorry", Legolas choked through his sobs.

"Ion nin, you have nothing to be sorry for. Crying is healthy. Just as poison must be cleansed from a wound, weeping cleanses the soul. Often like nothing else can. So, cry if you need to, my precious child. Cry and heal."

And Legolas did. He cried until he could cry no more and then he simply clung onto his father like a lifeline, afraid that if he let go, he would wake from a dream and find himself on the cold hard ground miles from home. Thranduil kissed him again and then gently pulled back but grasped his hand immediately.

"Come, ion nin. I know you must be weary."

Thranduil then left his study with Legolas, never letting go of his son's hand as they walked the corridors. They soon reached the doors of Legolas' own chambers and Thranduil pushed open the door. Legolas felt a deep warmth blossom inside him as he gazed into the rooms. Everything was exactly as he'd left it before he went to Imladris. The fire crackled warmly in the hearth, there was a book lying open on a small table, and a quilt that his mother had made for him before she died laid across the back of the elegant sofa.

"I never doubted for a second you would return, my son", Thranduil murmured. "I made sure everything was kept exactly how you would want to find it."

"Thank you, Ada", Legolas whispered, hugging his father tightly. "I'm so glad to finally be home."

Elvish terms:

Ada/Adar – Dad/Father

Ion nin – My son

Mellon nin – My friend

 **Please review!**


	5. Song

**Here is another Thranduil and Legolas fic. Thank you all again for your reviews and support. I love writing these little stories and I love that you all are enjoying them. Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from everyone. I also want to extend a special thank you to Jaya Avendel for the advice and reviews on my chapters. Please go check out Jaya's profile and stories if you liked this one! Once again happy 4** **th** **to everyone in the US and happy day to everyone else!**

The halls of the ElvenKing were quiet. Most elves had already retired for the night, including Thranduil himself. Only the soft clink of metal on metal could be faintly heard as the night guards moved throughout their areas to watch. All was silent as the elves wandered peacefully through their elven dreams.

All but one that is.

In one room deep with in the palace, a small figured lay huddled into a ball under his covers, becoming no more than a tiny lump in the large bed. He whimpered pitifully as his dreams tormented him with terrible images of fire, blood and death. His whimpers turned into cries and he suddenly bolted upright, sweat drenching his tiny face and one word shouted from his lips.

"ADA!"

It seemed no more than a single second had elapsed before the ElvenKing himself came bursting into the room, the robe over his nightclothes flying open around him in a billowing cloud. Before Legolas could even move, his father's strong arms had enveloped his small body and pulled him into a tight embrace. The elfling clung tightly to his adar and cried and cried. Thranduil said nothing, he merely laid back onto his son's bed, holding him tightly still. Ever since that day nearly three years ago, Legolas was plagued with nightmares many nights a month. They were always the same so Thranduil didn't even ask his son to describe them. He just held his precious elfling to him, kissed his small face, and murmured over and over again how much Legolas was loved and that it would be alright.

"M…My fault", Legolas sobbed. "M…m…my fault."

"Nay, my jewel", Thranduil whispered. "I never want you to feel that way. Never ever, my star."

"I want Nana", Legolas cried.

"So do I", Thranduil murmured, a lump in his throat threatening to choke his words. He swallowed hard and blinked back the oncoming tears. He would have his own time to grieve, but it was not now. Right now, his elfling needed him. Slowly, Legolas's cries quieted, though his death grip on his ada never slackened, nor did Thranduil's on him.

"Do you remember her voice too", Legolas asked finally, his voice a hoarse croak.

"Every rhythm and vibration", Thranduil said.

"She used to sing to me. I felt her voice in my heart." Legolas looked up at his father, his own blue orbs still shining with tears. "Can you sing to me Ada?"

"Of course, chipmunk."

Gentle as a spring breeze, Thranduil allowed his melodious voice to fill the room. As his song soothed his son, it also awoke memories within himself. As his lips uttered the words of the song of their own memory, Thranduil remembered the first time he had sung this tune. He was sharing the first dance with his beloved queen after their marriage and as he held he close to his heart, he was breathing the words into her ear and she into his. They danced and sang as one under the twinkling stars that night.

Years later, it was the very first song he sang his newborn elfling. The mighty ElvenKing had fought in many gruesome and bloody battles with the courage of a mighty lion. Never flinching in the face of danger. And yet, when he held his baby boy in his arms for the first time, he felt like his legs would fail him. This tiny thing was expecting him to protect, love and lead it into adulthood? Thranduil didn't feel like he could live up the expectation. But then the child opened his big blue eyes and gazed up at Thranduil, smiling the big, joyous smile he still possessed. In that moment, the father in Thranduil awoke and the king knew, no matter what, he would and could be the ada this elfling needed. With his heart near to bursting with emotion, Thranduil had again sang the beautiful melody to Legolas, not stopping for many long hours even after he knew the baby was asleep.

Then the horrors of that day three years ago made his heart break into so many pieces, he didn't know if he could ever feel joy, let alone sing, again. The complete and utter agony that overwhelmed him when he found the broken and maimed body of his beloved queen was almost enough to send him into fading right then and there. But when a guard had brought him the crying form of his little boy, scratched and bruised but otherwise unharmed, the king had immediately banished all thought of joining his wife right then from his mind. His precious baby boy needed him and he would never abandon his child. He had made that promise long ago.

That night, the first of many nightmares had come to Legolas. The child woke screaming and crying and calling for his father. Thranduil was with him immediately and comforting him. Then, as if of their own accord, his lips had begun to sing the old song the words of which he thought he'd never be able to utter again. From that day forward, it was always the song that Thranduil would sing to Legolas when he was awoken with nightmares.

Thranduil softly finished the song, letting the final notes drift through the still night air and the last of the memories flit through his mind. He looked down at his elfling, seeing the child once again peacefully asleep. Thranduil had no plans to move, however. He simply snuggled Legolas closer and allowed his elven dreams to carry him out into a sunny field where his wife and son sat in the wildflowers, waiting on him to come and complete their family once again.

Elvish Terms:

Ada/Adar – Dad

Nana - Mom

 **Please review!**


	6. Storms

**Hey everyone! It's been too long since I updated. The good news is that I haven't been idle in my absence from posting on this story. I'm working on something new in the background that hopefully will be ready to share with you all very soon. Anyway, enjoy this new installment of Middle-Earth Moments. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I'm so blessed to have such great friends here that I can share my little ramblings with.**

A bright flash lit up the room, followed soon after by a loud roar of thunder. The elfling in the bed jerked the pillow harder over his head and shook. He HATED storms with every fiber of his being. Even though he was already over thirty years old, he had yet to grow out of his dislike for the noisy booms and bright flashes that made the trees outside his windows look like hungry orcs waiting to eat him alive.

Another bright flash and loud boom shook the room, making the poor elfling whimper in fright. He wanted to race from his lonely room and jump into bed with his brother like he always did during storms. His brother had quickly gotten over his fear of storms, in fact he even seemed to enjoy them now, and his attitude of calm always soothed the frightened elfling. But he also wanted to be brave. He didn't want his twin to think him weak and be ashamed of him.

" _No"_ , he thought resolutely. _"I will not run to my brother again. I will be brave and make him proud of me."_

His conviction shattered like glass dropped against a sharp rock, however, when suddenly a deafening crash sounded throughout the room at the exact moment another streak of lightning lit the night sky. The elfling squeaked in terror and leapt from his bed, racing across to his brother's room that was adjacent to his. He didn't even slow down his headlong sprint as he dove headfirst under the covers of his brother's bed and lay shaking with terror. Immediately, he felt warm arms encircle him and pull him close. "Is the storm bothering you again, Elrohir?"

The frightened elfling nodded, tears of shame spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Elladan", he whimpered. "I tried to be brave, I really, really did, but I just do not enjoy storms like you. I hate them! Please don't hate me, muindor, please."

"I could never hate you, tithen muindor nin! Why would you even think such a thing!"

"I'm not b…brave like you are", Elrohir cried. "I am weak. I don't deserve to be your brother. You probably want someone who is not afraid of something as natural as a storm to be your brother."

The warm arms pulled the sobbing elfling closer and Elrohir buried his face in his brother's nightshirt.

"Do you know why I stopped being afraid of storms", Elladan asked softly.

Elrohir shook his head, letting out another whimper as more thunder shook the house.

"Because you would always run in here to me when it would thunder", his brother explained. "I learned to look forward to storms because then we could be together. I love it when you come to me, gwador nin. I love anytime we get to be together."

Elrohir sniffed and looked up into his brother's eyes. "Really?"

"Absolutely! If it wasn't for you, I think I'd still be afraid of storms too."

Another flash lit the room followed by a boom of thunder, but Elrohir didn't flinch or shake this time. Instead he merely snuggled closer to his twin, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Good night, Elladan."

"Good night, Elrohir."

And the two fell asleep, gentle smiles gracing their faces as they wandered their elven dreams.

* * *

Millennia later, a lone ellon laid on his back with his hands clasped behind his head. Rain splashed gently against the windows and then, suddenly a loud rumble shook the room, the very rumble the elf had laid awake hoping to hear. Sure enough, he heard footsteps coming down the hall and his door opened to admit his identical counterpart. Elrohir slid into the large bed with Elladan and copied his pose, laying peacefully on his back with his hands pillowing his head.

"I can't believe after all these years we still do this every time there's a storm", Elrohir murmured.

"Neither can I", Elladan agreed. "But I'm so happy it's never changed."

"So am I, muindor."

Suddenly the elves hear the pittering of little feet and the door burst open to let in a flying mass of curly hair clutching a teddy bear. The human child leapt headlong into the bed with the elves, instantly burying himself in between his big brothers and pulling the sheets over his head.

"Estel, is the storm bothering you again", Elladan asked.

"I'm sorry", a small voice squeaked. "I tried to be brave. I did. But I'm scared of the storm."

"There there, tithen gwador", the elder twin soothed. "It's alright. You know you're always welcome here with us during a storm."

"You aren't ashamed of me", the little human asked hesitantly, completely unaware that he was almost exactly copying his big brother from millennia earlier.

"Of course, we aren't", Elrohir answered, remembering clearly the words that his brother had spoken to him. "We love it when you come to us, gwador nin. We love anytime we get to be together."

Estel peaked over the sheets at the smiling faces of his big brothers. "Really?"

"Absolutely", the two said together.

The little boy grinned and snuggled deeper under the covers, falling asleep in the warm comfort of his brothers in mere moments. The pair smiled at each other over the sleeping face of their little brother.

"Good night, Elladan."

"Good night, Elrohir."

And the two drifted off to sleep, their arms gently encircling their little brother and newest participant in their tradition. Unseen and unheard, Elrond watched his boys from the doorway with a smile upon his lips. Some things would never change no matter how many lifetimes passed and for that, he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Elvish Terms:

Muindor - brother (by blood)

Tithen - little

Nin - my

Gwador - brother (sworn/adoptive [I think. Correct me if I'm wrong])

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Birthday

**This is a special update to Middle-Earth moments as it is a birthday fic for my best friend on FanFiction, Jaya Avendel. I hope you had a great day, mellon nin, and I hope you enjoy this little fic.**

Legolas trudged across the muddy ground as the rain poured from above and soaked through his cloak and layers of clothes underneath, soaking his skin. He sighed and pulled his wet hood closer around his face, though it did little. It was soaked as well and the movement only served to squeeze out some of water the cloak was laden with into his eyes. He could have stopped under the trees to rest until the weather cleared, but he was exceedingly anxious to get to his destination this night, for it was a very special day and he did not want to be late.

" _Though"_ , he mused. _"You can hardly be late for a surprise. I hope I find him to be in good health. He is so reckless at times it scares me."_

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. _"I suppose he could say the same of me."_

Sending his thoughts to happier places so he could forget the rain for a bit, Legolas plunged forward as he drew ever closer to his destination, at the end of the East-West road. He sighed as more rainwater dripped into his eyes and he shivered, even his elven endurance struggling to keep away the chill of the night and rain.

" _A nice fire in a cozy inn"_ , Legolas thought. _"That will make a nice ending to this long trek. And perhaps a bite to eat. Some fresh, hot bread would be nice and I hope they have honey too. No hope of Dorwinian wine with dinner this night though. I shall have to make do with that horrid ale, these humans deem as an acceptable drink."_

The thought made Legolas shudder with distaste. _"Perhaps I shall just have water instead. Though after walking it this deluge for hours, I should not be surprised if I wither like a drowned tree by taking in any more water."_

The thought of how waterlogged he was caused him to think of the special parcel he carried with him. Legolas quickly stripped off his pack and looked through the soaked contents for the package. He sighed with relief when he saw the oilskins he had wrapped around it were keeping the water off nicely. His delivery would not be ruined by the downpour this night. Satisfied, Legolas put the item back in his pack and continued on his journey.

To his relief, he began to see more people walking the same road as him, some going the same way, others going the opposite. He was finally nearing his destination and his steps quickened in anticipation of arriving. Not long afterward, he saw the lights of Bree shining in the distance and soon he was approaching the tall gate. It was closed tightly for the night but Legolas had been here enough to know that there was always a night watchman that would allow in stragglers. The elf knocked on the heavy wood and immediately a little door opened, just big enough for the watchman to look out at the newcomer.

"Eh, an elf, is it", he grumbled, clearly irritated at being on duty on such a rainy evening. "Don't get many 'O them. Whaddya want elfy? We don't want no trouble 'round here."

"Nor do I, sir", Legolas said kindly. "I am only here to see a friend and find lodging for the night. I promise I bring no trouble with me."

The watchman looked him up and down for a moment before grunting and pulling open a full-sized door to allow Legolas entrance.

"Thank you. sir", Legolas said, stepping into the town.

The elf dug in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a few coins.

"Here", he said. "Buy yourself a hot meal and a drink. Perhaps that will make your shift easier to endure."

The watchman took the coins and nodded his thanks to Legolas, a small smile creeping onto his face and making him suddenly appear years younger.

Legolas returned the gesture and walked further into the town.

" _Now, to find which inn that blasted man chose for this evening"_ , Legolas thought, continuing down the main street.

He visited several along the way, but no one had seen anyone come in that fit his friend's description. With a sigh, Legolas walked back out into the rain after his third failed search. The night was waning and he was running out of options. He continued on down the street, not having many more buildings before the town ended at the back gate. Suddenly a creaking sign caught his attention and Legolas looked up to read the name.

"The Prancing Pony", he murmured. "Well, I may as well try here next."

Legolas walked into the building and looked around the room, his nose wrinkling at the heavy scent of pipeweed that hung in the air.

" _How these humans manage to breathe such foul odors is quite beyond me",_ he thought.

Suppressing the urge to gag, Legolas walked to the bar, behind which stood a plump man with a mustache and a rather kind looking face compared to some of the others Legolas had seen in passing.

"Good evening, sir", the elf said. "I wonder if you might have seen a friend of mine come in here tonight. He is about my height with dark curly hair. He might have used the name 'Strider'."

The man looked Legolas over head to toe several times, taking in the well-tailored clothes and elegant weapons.

"I might've", the man said, making Legolas brighten at the thought of finally finding his friend. "Then again, I might not've. My memory tends to fail me at times…"

Legolas sighed, he knew these types. They really weren't bad folk, but they always seemed to perk up and remember forgotten bits of information when presented with shiny things. Not unlike the ravens in the forests of Mirkwood. Legolas once again dug in his pockets and produced several more coins. The man nodded and swept the coins behind the counter.

"Third door on the left, master elf", the bartender said, pointing to the stairs. "And I'll have the maid bring you up a hot bite of something to eat."

"You have my thanks", Legolas said, turning up the stairs.

He followed the bartender's instructions and found Strider's room. There was no light shining from under the door so Legolas assumed his friend was asleep.

" _All the more exciting for me",_ the elf laughed in his head. _"The lazy human could do with a good scare to get his blood pumping."_

He raised his hand and pounded loudly on the door, barely containing his chuckles when a loud thump followed by a curse sounded from inside. The door was suddenly ripped open and Legolas found himself staring down one of Aragorn's knives while the human stared at him in shock, his hair messy and clothes rumpled from sleep.

"Legolas", the man said, lowering his knife quickly. "By the Valar, what on earth are you doing _here_ and in this weather?!"

"Standing on the threshold of your door, dripping wet and cold at the time being", Legolas replied, shaking his wet cloak for emphasis.

Aragorn immediately pulled Legolas into the room and started stripping him of the wet clothes, digging out some of his own for the elf to wear while his dried by the fire.

"You are lucky you are not a human else you would have caught your death out in such rain", Aragorn said, handing Legolas a towel to dry his hair with. "Now that you are not dripping all over the floor and are beginning to warm, can you please tell me what in Arda you are doing here? There has not been trouble has there?"

"Why must there always be trouble for me to see my best friend", Legolas laughed, rubbing his hair vigorously with the towel.

"There does not have to be. There just usually is."

"Well there is not this time and since you continually have asked what I am doing here, your pitiful human mind must have forgotten what day it is."

Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to tell Legolas to stop speaking in riddles when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be my dinner", Legolas said, smiling in anticipation. "I do hope they have good food here."

He opened the door and a young woman bustled in with a plate of food and glass of water, setting them down on the table, bowing, and hustling out the door. Legolas' stomach growled upon smelling the fresh bread and hot roast, he was even more delighted when there was indeed a bowl of honey to dip the bread in.

"Well, Estel, have you remembered what day it is", Legolas asked, stuffing a honey coated chunk of bread into his mouth.

"I have not and most likely will not until you are of a mind to tell me, mellon nin", Aragorn said, stealing a piece of meat off the elf's plate.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory", Legolas laughed, wiping the honey off his fingers.

He went to his pack and pulled out the parcel inside.

"Happy Birthday, Estel", Legolas said, thrusting the package into the bewildered human's hands. Aragorn stared at the package in shock.

"Legolas, do you mean to tell me you came all the way from Mirkwood, in this weather, at risk of being attacked, all because it was my birthday?"

"No, I came all this way, in this weather, with the risk of being attacked, so I could _be_ with you on your birthday", Legolas said, chuckling. "I knew you probably would not be able to make it to Imladris since you are leading the rangers and no one should be alone on their birthday, mellon nin."

Aragorn's lips trembled and his eyes welled with tears that spilled over his cheeks. He set the parcel on the table and pulled Legolas to him in a tight embrace, weeping softly into his shoulder. "Thank you, mellon nin. I could not have asked for a better gift than to have you here. I've missed you greatly, gwador nin."

"And I you", Legolas murmured, returning the hug. "It was not only a gift for you, but for me too. Now are you going to open the gift I spent months making?"

Aragorn chuckled, wiped his eyes, and picked up the small package, undoing the ties around the oilskin. He gasped in awe when he pulled out an intricately carven statue of an elven archer standing back to back with a human swordsman and on the base was carved in Sindarin 'Gwador o nin hûn', 'brother of my heart'.

"Legolas, you made this for me", Aragorn breathed, scarcely daring to believe it.

"Aye", Legolas said. "I'll always be here when you need me, Estel, both in good times and in bad. No matter what. You are the brother of my heart, Estel."

"And you are mine", Aragorn breathed, looking back up at his friend. "Thank you for being there, gwador nin. You have no idea what it means to have you at my side."

Legolas smiled and pulled Aragorn into another hug.

"Happy birthday, mellon nin."

* * *

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Gwador – Brother (not by blood)

 **Happy birthday, Jaya!**


	8. Mortal

**I'm not dead I promise lol! I'm so sorry it's been SOOOOOOO long since I posted anything. I've missed it so much! Real life got insane but I hope things will maybe start to slow down just a little with the oncoming colder seasons. I want to get back to regular updates on my stories.**

 **For those of you waiting on 'The Courage to Mend' I haven't forgotten it. In fact, I work on it almost every day but it has turned into a much longer story then I had anticipated. Obviously, the bad news is that it is taking longer to write, but the good news is that I will have a better story to share with you all when it's done. I will be trying to update MEM and WTR more in the meantime though. Love you all and thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

"Your hands are cold!"

Elrond felt cold fear clench his stomach as he knelt down in front of his youngest child and rubbed her hands between his. "The life of the Eldar is…leaving you…"

Arwen looked deeply into her father's eyes, her own shining with resolve but also softened by love. "This was my choice."

Elrond raised his meet hers and Arwen's heart broke to see the poorly restrained grief marring his handsome face. But the decision was made and she could not, nor would not, change it. Nor, they both knew, could he, though she still saw desperation to undo her choice flashing in his eyes.

"Ada, whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence", Arwen said softly, trying to remove the weight of responsibility she knew clung to her father's shoulders.

Elrond choked back a sob and drew his youngest into his arms, two hot tears sliding from his eyes. It hurt. Feeling the light and life of the elves leaving his daughter was a physical agony to him that felt like countless knives being driven into his very fëa.

What would he tell his sons, who loved their little sister more than life itself? What would he tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, whom she had live with for many centuries of her young life? What would he tell his Celebrian, who had been forced to leave her daughter when Arwen was just a little elfling?

More tears fell to join the first two and he hugged his daughter closer with a quite sob. They held each other for many long moments until they finally parted. Arwen smiled one more time at Elrond and then went to go lay down, the death of the Eldar within her draining her strength.

As soon as Arwen was out of sight, Elrond allowed his tears to fall faster and sobs began escaping his throat. He turned and fled into his study where he slid down the wall to sit on floor and cry. He bit his knuckles in an effort to contain the sobs that were intent on leaving his shattered heart as the scene again replayed in his mind, only this time, it wasn't Arwen that stood before him, but his twin brother, his other half, Elros. He remembered that horrible day all too well. It was an image branded into his mind forever.

* * *

 _The sunset was fading as the two twin brothers sat on a bench in the fading light. Elrond took a deep breath and released it in contented sigh. It had been a nice evening out with his brother and the break from work had been a welcome change. He turned to Elros to speak of his contentment, but the words died on his lips when he saw his twin still staring out at the fading sun with a distressed expression and tears in his eyes._

" _Elros! What is it? What's wrong", Elrond asked._

 _His twin released a deep sigh and turned to Elrond. "I…I have made my choice, Elrond. I know where my destiny lies."_

 _Elrond swallowed hard, dread gripping him. "And is that choice, dear brother?"_

" _My heart is mortal", Elros stated abruptly. "I'm not as strong as you are, Elrond. I cannot endure the memories of all we have been through forever. I want to live out my years and then rest with mortals, not elves."_

 _Elrond's gaze hardened with determination. "Then I am choosing the same. I will not let death separate us."_

" _Muindor, I KNOW you", Elros murmured, a sad smile touching his lips. "Your_ _heart is elven. If you try to go against your heart you will fade from grief because of your choice."_

 _Sobs tore out of Elrond's throat as he realized Elros was right. They had to follow the leading of their hearts in order to be happy. Wordlessly, he embraced Elros and cried into his brother's shoulder as Elros did the same to him._

" _We are twins", Elrond wept. "We are each half of the other! How can this be Eru's plan?"_

" _I do not know, muindor nin", Elros said through his own tears. "I do not know. But this choice has fallen to me to make. There is no ship now that can bear me hence."_

* * *

Elrond's sobs strengthened as the memory replayed in his mind. That very night he had felt Elros' fëa starting to separate from his own where they had before been closely joined since birth. It was excruciating for both of them to grow apart and finally Elros moved away to rule as the first king of Númenor. But even now Elrond's heart had a hole left by the eventual death of his twin, and now the choice of his daughter seemed to only serve to widen it.

Regaining some control over his shattered heart, Elrond pulled himself to feet and poured a glass of wine with shaking hands. He paced as he sipped the crimson liquid, tears still tracing lines down his already wet face. Why? Why did this happen? What had he done to deserve this? His twin was dead, his wife was worlds away in Valinor, now his daughter was choosing the life of mortals, and his sons had yet to choose their paths. For all he knew he would eventually leave Arda with none of his family by his side. It was too much to bear.

Releasing a wordless cry of anger, Elrond hurled the half full wine glass against the wall where it shattered upon impact. The elf lord sank to his knees, overcome once again by sobs of heart wrenching agony.

Suddenly he felt arms encircle him and he gasped in surprise, trying to pull away from whoever it was.

"Ada, don't. It is just us", Elrohir's soft, shaky voice said.

"Arwen told us too", Elladan said from the other side, his voice husky with emotion as well.

"I have failed", Elrond wept. "I was supposed to keep my family intact. I was supposed to be so many things and I have failed in all of them."

"Ada, none of that is true", Elrohir said softly. "You have been everything we ever needed or could have wanted. You healed Nana's body and you let her go to Valinor to heal her heart. You were there for us when she left and you have supported everything we ever did. We have all had you to turn to over the years, for you have always been our father and have always been there. Arwen's decision is not your failure Ada. You gave gifted her with the courage to follow her heart."

"You have also gifted us with the courage to follow our hearts", Elladan continued. "We have made our choices as well."

Elrond turned fearful eyes to his sons. If they told him that they were also choosing the path of men, he knew he would fade.

Elladan smiled softly and hugged his father again. "We do not know when, but we have decided that someday we will cross the sea, Ada. Our fëar lie with elves."

Elrond choked on another sob and held his twins to him, kissing them both on their brows. "My sons you could not have picked a better time to tell me this. I did not know if any of my children would be in Valinor. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Ada, for everything", the twins said together.

"Ada, Arwen was right", Elrohir said when they broke apart and wiped their tears. "It is time to give Estel his inheritance."

"Yes, it is", Elrons said, standing and straightening his robes. "It is time to reforge Narsil."

* * *

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Nana – Mom

Fëa/Fëar – An elf's immortal spirit

Muindor nin – My Brother (by blood)

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	9. Sister

**I got a little teary eyed a couple times while writing this chapter. Sniffs. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

Elladan and Elrohir stared down in awe at the little bundle laying in the crib. They were getting to see their new baby sister for the first time since her birth a few hours before and they couldn't believe how tiny and beautiful she was.

"What have you named her, Ada", Elladan asked.

"Her name is Arwen, ion nin", Elrond said, smiling down at the little girl with all the love and pride a new father was capable of.

"Arwen", Elladan murmured, gently running the back of hand of the baby's smooth cheek.

He smiled down at her with eyes full of love for his new sister as did Elrohir beside him.

"Ada, will it be alright if I held her", Elladan asked.

"Of course, it would", Elrond said. "You are her brother. She needs to get to know you too."

Elladan very tenderly picked up the tiny, sleeping baby, handling her as if she was a thing so fragile that she would break if even a bit too much wind blew on her. Suddenly Arwen's eyes opened and she stared curiously up at the new person holding her.

"Mae govannen tithen muinthel", Elladan cooed, a smile lighting his face. "How beautiful you are!"

Arwen smiled a huge, toothless grin and giggled, reaching up to pull Elladan's hair.

"OW", he yelped. "You are going to be a very strong elleth, my sister!"

Arwen giggled again and then her eyes travelled over to Elrohir who hovered beside him.

"That is your brother, Elrohir", Elladan said. "Come 'Ro, hold her as well."

Elrohir hesitantly relieved the bundle from his brother's arms and rocked his new sister gently.

"Hello, muinthel nin", Elrohir murmured. "Your life lights up my heart with unspeakable joy."

Arwen grinned up at the younger twin, gurgling and reaching up to yank his hair as well. Elrohir winced but made no move to remove her hand, instead leaning down to gently kiss her little cheek and nose. Suddenly, her face screwed up and she began to wail loudly. Elrohir looked up his father, horrified he'd done something to hurt her. Elrond chuckled. "I believe it is time she was returned to her mother. She is telling us that she is hungry."

Elrohir nodded and placed her into the waiting arms of Celebrian. The twins each kissed their mother and then left the room, leaving Elrond and Celebrian alone with their new daughter once more.

"She is wonderful, is she not", Elladan sighed. He leaned on the railing of a balcony and stared out over the valley, a huge smile on his face.

"Aye, I have seen elflings before, but none as perfect as she is", Elrohir agreed, copying his brother's pose. "I hope I can learn to be as good a big brother to her as you have been to me."

"It is not something you learn", Elladan said. "It is just something you do. You already know how to be a good brother to her, Elrohir. I saw how you held her. How tender and loving you were. You have nothing to worry about, muindor nin. You will be a great big brother."

* * *

"Good job, Arwen! Come on, tithen muinthel! You can do it! Come to Elrohir!"

Arwen took several more shaky steps before wobbling on her unsteady legs and plopping down on her bottom. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she wailed loudly. Instantly, she was swept up in Elrohir's embrace and cuddled close.

"There, there, it is alright! You did wonderfully", Elrohir soothed.

Arwen buried her tiny face into her brother's tunic and hugged him tightly, her cries slowly subsiding.

"Very good, my brave little princess", Elrohir cooed, tickling her gently. "Now, how about we try again."

He set the little elfling on her feet again, making sure she was steady before moving a few paces away. "Come on, Arwen! You can do it. Come to your big brother!"

Arwen whimpered but started forward again, wobbling every few steps but catching herself quickly. She stumbled her way into arms reach of Elrohir and the elder twin scooped her up just as she was beginning to fall again. He laughed and twirled her around in circle.

"You did it, tithen muinthel! You did it", Elrohir laughed.

Arwen shrieked in delight and squirmed in her brother's grip. Elrohir suddenly heard claps behind them and he turned to see his family standing in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces. They all embraced their youngest son and daughter, celebrating the new milestone she had achieved.

"Good job big brother", Elladan whispered in Elrohir's ear.

The younger twin grinned at him and snuggled his little sister close.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir let out simultaneous groans as they trudged up the stairs to their adjoined rooms.

"I thought Glorfindel was our friend", Elladan moaned, wincing as he rubbed his aching shoulders. "I am convinced he wants to kill us with this ridiculous training regimen."

"I think my arms will simply fall from my body like dead limbs from a tree if I am forced to shoot one more arrow", Elrohir agreed. "I cannot wait to get into a warm bath and then sleep till dinner."

Suddenly a small body slammed into the brother's legs, sending ribbons of pain up them from their protesting muscles.

"El'dan! El'hir look", Arwen said, holding up a newly sewed doll. "Nana made her for me! I named her Annallee!"

"She is lovely, Muinthel", Elladan said.

"Come play with me", Arwen begged, jumping up and down excitedly. "Annallee and I want to have a tea party!"

The brothers stifled a groan as they looked past their little sister and toward their rooms where hot baths and soft beds awaited them.

"We would love to play with you, Arwen, but 'Ro and I are very tired from our training with Glorfindel", Elladan said. "We can play another time."

"Oh…ok, Muindor", Arwen mumbled, her shoulders drooping in sadness. She trudged back down the hall, a quiet sniff reaching the twin's ears.

"I know we are both tired, 'Dan but would it kill us to play one short game with her", Elrohir whispered. "We have not given her any attention all day and she is lonely."

Elladan sighed and looked to where Arewn was just entering her room and shutting the door behind her. "No, I suppose not. She is lucky to have you, you know. No matter what, you always make sure we spend time with her. I fear I would let days like this slip past without paying her much attention."

Elrohir grinned and the brothers knocked quietly on Arwen's door.

"Come in", a sad voice on the other side said.

"We have changed our minds, tithen muinthel", Elrohir said, stepping into the room. "Can we still play a short game with you?"

Arwen squealed in delight and nodded enthusiastically. Before they quite knew what was happening, both brothers were seated at a too small table, in too small chairs, wearing beads around their necks and flowers in their hair. They played the game with Arwen for almost two hours, by the end of which, they felt ready to drop in their tracks, but were happy to see the smile on their sister's face.

"Thank you for the tea party Arwen, but 'Dan and I must go have a bath now before dinner or Ada will not be pleased with us", Elrohir said.

"Ok", Arwen said. Suddenly she threw her arms around both her brothers and held them close. "Thank you for coming back!"

"You are welcome, little sister", they said together, returning the hug.

* * *

Elrohir walked slowly to the secret corner in the palace where Arwen had been known to hide when she was sad upset. Sure enough, his adolescent sister was huddled in her hiding place, sobbing into her knees that were pulled up to her chest. Elrohir smiled sadly and moved to sit quietly beside her.

He didn't say a word at first, merely sat with her and allowed her to be sad. Finally, she sniffed and lowered her legs, opting instead to lean against her big brother and hug him tightly.

"I feel like a fool", Arwen said. "Why did I even think he could possibly like me?"

"Because you are young and beautiful and kind and there should not be an ellon in all of Arda who does not like you", Elrohir said, pulling his little sister to his chest. "These things happen, muinthel. It was not your fault. He simply was not the right ellon for you."

"Then why does it still hurt", Arwen sniffed.

"Because you cared for him. But the pain will not last forever, Arwen. I promise."

The young girl looked up at him and gave a watery smile.

"That is better, little sister", Elrohir said, leaning forward to kiss her face. "Now, how about you go get washed up and I will bring a snack up to your room for us share?"

Arwen nodded and they both stood and started to leave when an irate Elladan stormed past and into his own room.

"I…might be a few minutes longer", Elrohir said, kissing Arwen and sending her to wash her face.

The younger twin knocked on his brother's door, not at all surprised when an angry 'go away' was shouted from inside. Knowing that actually meant Elladan wanted to talk, Elrohir opened the door and stepped inside the room. Elladan was seated on the bed and trying unsuccessfully to wrap a bandage around his scraped and bruised knuckles, muttering curses the whole while.

"You did not kill him did you", Elrohir asked, sitting down and taking over the task.

"No, but it took all my self-control not to", Elladan growled. "How dare that orc spawn hurt our baby sister?!"

"These things happen, Elladan", Elrohir sighed. "I remember quite a few elleths growing up that lead you on, only to move on a week later."

"But it still should not have happened to Arwen."

It happens to everyone. I was going to go fix a snack and eat it with her in her room. You should come too. It will mean more to her to have you spend some time with her than to be beating the life out of her former suitor."

Elladan sighed but reluctantly agreed. Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door and Elrond stepped into the room. Elrohir quickly hid his brother's injured hand in the folds of his tunic.

"Elladan, what do you know about a certain ellon's nose being broken", the elf lord asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, Ada", Elladan said quickly, silently pleading that Elrond would not ask to see his hands.

Elrond glared hard at where Elrohir hid his brother's hand, but finally sighed and shook his head as he left the room.

"Try to use your words and not fists next time, Elladan", Elrond called back over his shoulder.

The brothers watched their father leave and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on", Elrohir said, pulling Elladan to his feet. "Let us go get Arwen that snack."

* * *

"Arwen, you cannot do this", Elladan shouted. "You know that we all love Estel. He is a member of our family! But you do not, cannot love him this way. You are making a mistake!"

Arwen smiled sadly and Elladan and reached to grab his hands. "I know my heart, my dear brother. I do love Estel and it is far more than the love a sister holds for a brother."

"And what about us, Arwen, your real brothers", Elladan growled as tears filled his eyes. "Is your love for this Edan so great that you will throw your family to wind to have it?"

The elder twin pulled his hands out of Arwen's and stormed from the room. Arwen buried her face in her hands as Elladan's words cut her heart, already growing weak and tender as the Eldar died within her. Her breath hitched as gentler arms suddenly encircled her and held her close.

"It is alright dear sister", Elrohir's voice, also thick with tears, murmured. "You know how he is. He will think about his words and he will be sorry for them. He is not really angry with you."

"I did not mean to hurt anyone, Elrohir", Arwen cried.

"Of course not, Muinthel, you are incapable of trying to hurt anything on purpose. You have bravely listened to your heart and forged your own path, and for that I am so proud of you. You have to know that we will miss you desperately when our time comes to part because of what your heart has chosen, but we do support you. You will always be our sister and we will always love you until the end of all time, no matter how many leagues separate us."

Elrohir gently kissed Arwen's hair and held her closer still, trying to memorize forever the feel of her in his arms. They now knew that these moments were limited and Elrohir intended to savor every single opportunity. Suddenly another pair of arms encircled them both.

"I am sorry, Arwen", Elladan sobbed. "I am so sorry."

"Shhh", she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, my passionate and impetuous big brother."

Elladan gave a choked laugh and kissed her back as she looked to Elrohir.

"And I love you too, my quiet and gentle big brother."

Elrohir hugged her close and stroked her hair.

"And we love you, our gorgeous and perfect little sister", they said together.

* * *

Arwen stepped out of the dressing room and into the hall, he long, flowing wedding dress rippling in the breeze like an endless cascade of perfect snow. Her face was veiled as she stepped toward her brothers who were, with Elrond, to give her away to Aragorn in a few short moments.

"Arwen", Elrohir breathed, coming and embracing her. "You are the most beautiful thing to ever walk Arda, my sister."

He gently kissed her cheek as Elladan did the same on her other side.

"We are so proud of you Arwen", Elladan murmured. "You are the bravest, smartest, most beautiful elf ever. Aragorn had better realize just how lucky he is to have you."

Arwen laughed. "We are both lucky, my brothers. My heart is so joyful to finally be joined to the one I have loved for years."

At that moment, Elrond stepped from his room and stopped cold at the sight of his daughter, all grown up and ready to be wed. It was almost enough to send the elven lord to his knees in tears. He swallowed hard and stepped up to embrace her closely.

"Oh, my daughter", Elrond murmured, cheeks stained with tears. "Look at you, my beautiful child! You are a waking dream. How I wish your mother could see you today."

"I wish she could be here too, Ada", Arwen murmured. "But having you three here means everything to me."

"There is no where else we would rather be, dear sister", Elrohir murmured. "No where in all of Arda."

* * *

Two white horses galloped into the courtyard of Minas Tirith. The two identical elves leapt from the animal's backs and ran up to another elf who had just stepped out of the castle.

"Legolas where is she", Elladan demanded.

The wood elf, looking far too old and worn than any firstborn ever should, turned and sadly led them into the castle without a word. He took them to the room that used to belong to Aragorn and Arwen when they were married, but that had been sealed shut by the queen when Aragorn died over a hundred years earlier. The twins didn't even knock, but pushed the door open and raced inside to where their sister lay on the large bed inside.

"Arwen", Elladan gasped, falling down at the bedside. "Sister, we are here."

The dying elleth's eyes cracked open and she gave a feeble smile to the two ellons.

"I knew you would be here", she whispered. "My time has come, dear brothers. I shall soon be with my beloved Estel once again."

Elrohir's eyes flooded with tears that he didn't even try to hold back and picked up her hand. "Arwen, we love you, little sister. We love you with everything we are and so much more."

"I know that", Arwen murmured, voice feeble with age. "You have both made your choices to live as elves. You could have sailed with Ada centuries ago and spared yourselves this heartache. But you stayed. You stayed for Estel, Legolas, and for me. I am forever grateful to you for that sacrifice, my brothers. It has meant the world to me to have you stay by my side."

Arwen took a shuddering breath and peace flooded her eyes. "And now I must go, my beautiful family. I will tell Estel and Eldarion you both send your love."

The brothers both nodded, too choked up with tears to speak. Arwen smiled faintly and then her eyes drifted shut as her spirit fled her body and sailed away to her beloved husband and son who went before her. Elladan buried his face in the sheets and sobbed, clutching Arwen's cold hand in his own. Elrohir too wept as he beheld the lifeless shell that had once been his little baby sister whom he loved more than life itself. He stared at her wrinkled face, still the most beautiful thing in all of Arda in his opinion, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, one more time.

"I will miss you forever, Arwen", Elrohir murmured. "But, my sister, I will love you even longer."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Elleth – A female elf

Ellon – A male elf

Ion nin – My Son

Mae govannen – Well met

Muindor nin – My Brother (by blood)

Tithen muinthel – Little Sister (by blood)

 **Please review!**


End file.
